


Your Friend Steve

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Marvel [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, her tags are originally starker so if you don’t like starker than don’t read her book, peter and tony do a tiktok, peter does tiktok, spiderson, steve is there too, this isn’t starker though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: (part 2!) Peter proves that he knows Tony through the magical art of TikTok!
Series: Marvel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Your Friend Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part 2 the a one shot originally from wattpad! The author is swarmed with requests at the moment so I asked if I could make the second part (because i’m very impatient). You can find her wattpad @marveltrasssh and the book that has the first part is called Starker One Shots (the chapter name being Tiktok)

Now usually Peter didn't give into toxic societal pressure, but at least this one had an upside. He was given the opportunity to make a tiktok with two of his favorite heroes, and he intended to take it.

So there he was, standing in front of Captain America who looked confused, and Tony Stark who was beyond amused.

"You want us," Tony motioned between him and Cap, "to make a video with you to prove that you know us?"

Now Peter was beginning to have doubts. The upside would be that his account would probably grow even more, the downside was that people at school probably wouldn't believe it. Everyone knew he was tech savvy, and photoshop and editing wasn't that hard to master.

"That, and to make my account grow....it's fun making videos."

Steve seemed to have his "ah ha" moment when the word video was mentioned, only the lord knows that when Steve heard the words "tiktok" he thought of a clock.

"I'm fine with making a video, I had to make all of those disciplinary videos for schools a couple of years back so i'm a bit of an actor."

Steve put on a proud smile which Peter rolled his eyes. If he had to listen to Steve say "So you got detention." one more time he'd go bury himself in the back yard.

"I guess i'm down too. What video are we making?"

Peter smiled brightly, quickly explaining to them what he wanted to do.

Once they finally perfected the last little scene, Peter grabbed his phone so they could all watch it before posting it.

Peter and Tony stood at a lab bench holding a random part or tool while mouthing the words to the song.

_I can't believe that it's finally me and you, and you and me, and us-_

Cap happily popped up from behind the work bench, "annoying" both Tony and Peter,

_and your friend Steve!_

It cut to the two happily sipping coffee in front of the Keurig in the lab, both of them smiling.

_do do do do do do do, Steve!_

Steve quickly pushed himself into the small distance that was between the two, holding his own cup and smiling innocently.

Then it cut to the both of them working on either arm of the Iron Man suit, a silent conversation happening between the two.

_do do do do do do do, Steve!_

The face plate of the Iron Man suit popped open revealing Cap's, once again, smiling face. Since his face was the only one facing the camera, the instant zoom turned on to get a close up of his all-American smile.

The video started over as all three of them laughed. Tony was impressed, he had seen a few tiktoks before, but he didn't know how much work and time were put into them. It was nearly an hour after Peter had asked them to make the video.

"Well, that's proof enough kid. I'm gonna go grab some snacks."

Peter smiled and posted it, getting views within a few minutes.

_____

The next day, Peter sat in class once again. Instead of giggles he heard whispers behind him, most likely about his latest tiktok.

And It wouldn't be long until their teacher took his usual bathroom break, causing all of the attention to be on Peter.

"So do you live with the Avengers?"

"What is it like working with Tony?"

"Is Pepper nice? I heard that she's mean!"

Peter smiled at the fact that anyone would think that Pepper was mean when she was nothing but nice to him.

"It still doesn't prove that your his intern, you could have paid him!"

That last remark was from Flash. Peter rolled his eyes, at how far in denial he had fallen.

"I am inside of his house, in his lab....what more do want? a personal house tour?"

Flash gave a wicked smile, obviously taking the sarcasm literally.

"Actually, i'd love one Penis"

Peter isn't sure exactly how his eyeballs haven't fallen out from the amount of times he has rolled them.

"Shut up Flash, it's obviously not fake so why does it matter anymore?"

Flash grumbled and walked back to his seat. Peter turned and gave a thankful smile to the girl behind him.

He wasn't one for attention, but he would definitely have to make more tiktoks with Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this and it really got me out of my small block! I don’t think i’ve mentioned it in any of my other works but I do take requests!


End file.
